That Damned Dream
by Mobilebandslash
Summary: Okay guys, this is actually a dream i had, it's quite funny, in a way i dreamt a fanfic, so i thought i'd share what i remembered with y'all, love you all!:)


**Okay guys, so i had this really weird dream...it's a bit like a fanfic, but i dreamt it...so enjoy my weirdness of sleepy realms...**

* * *

Oh how i do love music lessons.. Ok i hated them, i love music, making it and all the normal stuff, but my teacher was a right pain in the arse, Mrs. Lloyd has the most annoying voice ever, it was just so squeaky, monotone and endless.. Why...

I rested my head on the table, headphone in one ear =Currently listening to King For A Day - Pierce The Veil ft Kellin Quinn' and my thought's drifted into a light dreamless slumber. I felt something prod my shoulder.

"Wake up you dick!" Hanna whispered loudly. I jumped and glared at her, moving my fringe out of my face. "Bitch.." I hissed. I was randomly flicking through the rest of the empty pages in my excersize book, for my own slight entertainment. Mrs was banging on about something to do with Andrew Lloyd Webber, and in all furnace i couldn't care less who he was. I was in to much more than ancient orchestra's and composers, i loved my rock and metal with a passion, one of the main reasons why i play guitar and bass! I love Manson, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Black Veil Brides, Poison, Metallica, Guns n Roses, Fearless Vampire Killers, All time low...You name it! I just have a pure passion for that kind of music, all though i'm discriminated by the 'populars' or the 'plastics' i didn't really give a shit. They don't approve that my idols have talent, that they can sing, scream, shout, be funny, make music, play instruments, be good looking, have tattoos, some wear make up, I mean their idols sing about eating fondue and then they smoke weed, or just call people stupid hoe's, and then has surgery to make her look like a new barbie doll who happens to be an Asian from New York... because that's clearly inspiring.

I heard the tannoy go off with something, but then my name was mentioned, and so was Hanna's, whutt? Shit's gonna get real..

"LIBBY!" Mrs yelled at me. My head shot up, i glared at her. "Go, Now, theres someone at the office for you, and Hanna, and if i see those earphones again you'll lose them!" She yelled. I turned the song off, feeling alone again without Kellin Quinn's and Vic Fuentes' voices.

"Libby!" Kirsty whispered loudly. "Hmmm?" I hummed. "Da fuck's happening bro?" She said in a rather high pitched voice. Kirsty is one of my best friends, who i approve of in many ways. She's amazing, people who talk shit about her just get a mouthful back, she's pretty, she's funny, she does weird dances in awkward situations, HAS A FREAKING BATMAN SHIRT, and has an amazing taste in music! Kirsty's like a sister to me, to be honest.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Dunno, i'm confused..." I groaned. Hanna just chuckled. "Fair enough" She said softly, before fiddling with one of her very many homemade bracelet's.

Hanna also, is my all time best friend, she's a nutcase in a human body, (TRUST ME..). We stood at the bottom of the stairs a second, while i plugged my headphone back in, returning to the beautiful voices of the Sexican and the Kellinator. I let out a sigh of relief. "What do you think's happening?" Hanna asked me softly. I turned to her, as we slowly walked up the stairs. "Ain't got a clue in the slightest" I groaned. "Dude im getting seriously worried about you, every time a Fearless song come's on you try to dance to it, i know you love Mr Kemp, but your just an over-fangirl, if that makes sense" I chuckled. She smiled widely. "Fuck yeshhh!" She giggled.

The class we we're in was at the very front of the school, you go up the stairs and instantly your in the foyer, if you walked straight ahead you could walk into the canteen. go left you could walk in too the drama hall/assembly hall, behind the assembly hall was the backstage, and our classroom was underneath it. Then theres the stairs which also go from the classroom door up to the office area. The office itself was right ahead of you and to the left of it was the Mathematic's and part of the Science block. We opened the door, and there was 2 guys with black and white suit's, one had long-ish black hair, and the other had brown hair, strapped into a low ponytail. And they we're both wearing black shades...where had i seen this before. We walked to the office. "Excuse me" I snapped, one of the annoying ladies came up to us. "Yes can i help you?" She asked. I nodded. Hanna stood there, trying to figure out who these 2 strange figures we're. "Yeah.. Umm me and Hanna heard our voices on the tannoy, we we're told to come here, apparently theres someone here to see us?" I explained to her. She nodded, "Yeah, their by there, their names are..-" She stopped. I turned around and i saw the person with the ponytail flailing his hand in a 'cut throat' motion, trying to tell her to shut up.

"Okay, but there here to take you somewhere, and your parents gave consent" She said. I looked at her dumbfounded and then looked at Hanna. "I suggest you get you're bags" The man with the ponytail whispered to me. I turned around to see him pulling out his pony tail, and taking off his shad- HOLY SHIT IT'S VIC FUENTES. "Oh my god..." I stammered. "S-S-S who..who's th-tha?" I tried to put my words into sentences, but i couldn't i was about to scream. I nearly fainted but Vic, yes, THE FUCKING SEXICAN, Kept my upright. Hanna stood there wide eyed. "Holy shit..." She whispered. I started to go bright red. I heard a familiar voice to my right,

"Where's the third one?" He asked. Is that Kel...Oh my god, what is wrong with today? It's supposed to be monday, not the best day of my life!.

Kellin removed his sunglasses. "I'm gonna die..." I murmured. I gave Vic a huge hug, and he hugged me back, and then i hugged Kellin, mmm he smelled nice. They both smelt nice, but i need to keep my mouth shut, i mean, i already write fanfiction about them..

"Yeah where is he..?" Vic asked confused. Hanna dissapeard, probably to get our bags. "Who's the third one?" I asked, finally pulling my words together. "There!" Kellin said cheerfully, pointing to the canteen doors, to see...KIER KEMP HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

"I-I got our bags..." Hanna said loudly, handing me my bag, i just let it fall to the floor. "OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS KIER KEMP!" Hanna shouted. The office lady glared at us. "I still remember you" He laughed. "OhMyGod, You Remembered me from Kerrang!...Oh wow..." She stammered. "We can't just hang here all day guys, we gotta go! We can't leave Laurence waiting" Vic said softly. Hanna went bright red. So putting this in words, Vic Fuentes (Pierce The Veil), Kellin Quinn (Sleeping With Sirens), Kier Kemp (Fearless Vampire Killers) And maybe even Laurence Beveridge! (Also Fearless Vampire Killers).

We all agreed, as we started to walk out the doors, i just couldn't move. Hanna turned around, halfway down the stairs. "I think she's forgotten that she has the weird ability to walk, unless she's just going crazy and fangirling in her head..." Hanna suggested. But i couldn't move, how could 4 of my idols, come to my school, and take me and my best friend away, I was excited for sure, but very nervous. A million thought's went through my head then all of a sudden my feet left the ground. I thought i was flying, i felt a strong pair of arms around me, carrying me towards a jet black limo, oh my fucking god a limo...I'd never been in a limo before...oh dear god...

I turned my head. "Kellin Quinn...Is Carrying me, down the stairs...Oh my god..." I stammered, he chuckled. "Well you forgot how to walk? You may have a form of amnesia because of that.." He chuckled. I scoffed and started to giggle. "Hanna?" I said loudly, she grinned at me.

"How did this happen?" She laughed. I shrugged my shoulders, Kellin put me down by the limo and smiled at me happily. His smile is so beautiful...How can his smile be so perfect?

"Oh yeah! Theres Laurence" Kier shouted, pointing at Laurence Beveridge, running through the middle of the schoolyard looking confused.

"Where did you wander off to, Laav?" Vic tried to mimick Kier's extremely British accent, which made me want to go into a serious laughing fit.

We all piled in the back of the limo, From the seat nearest the door, Sat Vic, then Me, Then Kellin, Then Laurence, Then Hanna and then Kier. "B-But why d-d-dit you come? H-How do y-y-you know w-who we are?" I stuttered.

"Well, matter-o-fact, we see all of the tweets you've tagged me, Kellin, Kier and Laurence just i don't get to reply because everyone else spams twitter. Plus The pictures you've tagged us on instagram with, there all sweet, and some incredibly funny. And the tweet i was sent by someone mentioning you and your fanfiction link..." I went a dark shade of scarlet, Hanna was having a conversation with Kier and Laurence, but i was to scared to say a word.

Every time i went to speak, words didn't come out.

"I think she's lost the ability to talk now too.." Vic trailed off. I shook my head insanely. "Its just...Wow" I said softly. "Y-Your all my idols...you know t-that right? I love y-you all so much, b-b-but ive never been able to thank you all for keeping me a-alive" I stammered. "Guys seriously, music is the first thing she turned to whenever she was depressed and really down. Music solves most of her problems, if not all of them. And it's you're musics that kept her alive, and she has a good laugh watching some of the interviews and documentary's. Plus she records everything on Kerrang! And Scuzz, and her posters and drawings? Well..." Hanna trailed off. Yeah yeah yadda yadda, thanks for all, Mrs Confident.

All the damn cuties nodded and i kept blushing and smiling like an idiot. "I actually think im in heaven.." I trailed off, light of breath. "Libby!" Hanna shouted. I grinned. "Whaaa?" I said.

"Show Laurence you're panda hat, and the drawings you did of Kellin,Vic, FVK, Kier and Laurence, and all the other ones you did!" She demanded... "Drawings?" Laurence questioned. I grabbed my bag off the floor and pulled out my folder, which contained like a million of my anime/chibi/portrait/fandom pictures that i had drawn of my idols, and a few drawing's of my guitars too. Laurence smiled like a Cheshire cat when i pulled the panda hat out, I threw it towards Hanna, and Laurence caught it, putting it on his head.

"I wanna see some drawings!" Kellin said cheerfully, i nodded, also losing the ability to talk again. "She just forgets to talk..." Vic giggled. HOLY SHIT HE GIGGLES THATS CUTE!.

"No she's normally chatty as hell, we're normally telling her to shut the fuck up by now..But you guys have made her the happiest she's ever been!" Hanna said happily. "S-See i can talk!" I laughed. I pulled out all of the drawings, passing the FVK ones to Hanna, and handing Kellin and Vic a pile each of drawings to each of them. I pulled out my phone for a sec.

'NEW TEXT MESSAGE'.

I went into my inbox, and opened it up:

From: Mummy-Bear Xo

Hope you liked your surprise darl! Have fun, see you in 2 weeks, remember to ring me goodnight and goodmorning, loves you lots. But im still stuck with your Dad and 2 brothers. XXXXXXX

To: Mummy-Bear Xo

Oh my days, Mum? You knew? But how? We aint gotta lotta' money, how did you do it? Xxxxxxx

I texted her back.

"I like this one lots!" Kellin said happily, pulling out the anime pic i drew of him doing the peace sign. "There all amazing" Vic and Kier said softly. I blushed. "Well..I do try...Like, if im not drawing, im either with Hanna fangirling, or im at home, Learning all the chords and tabs to your songs and singing them, or listening to music, or just on the laptop watching the official video's and interviews again" I said cheerfully. I was really REALLY glad they liked my drawings, because Hanna was the only one who knew that i was depressed, and drawing would be my first way of trying to ease it off. I used to do a lot of stupid things which i now regret, but music, Hanna and drawing got me through it, i don't know where i'd be otherwise, seriously.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly. "To L.A for 3 days, and then to Australia to meet everyone else!" Vic explained. Im going to fucking Los Angeles, and to top it all off, im going to Australia! Holy cow this is awesome!

"Oh god i think i'm dying.." I murmured. Vic out his arm around my shoulder and hugged me tightly. I blushed brightly. "Vic i think she's emitting heat again!" Kellin laughed. I couldn't stop smiling and blushing, this was really happening!

"Well in L.A, we're all staying at the Hotel, everyone in pairs in a luxury suit each, and then the same in Australia, you'll enjoy this, trust me" Laurence said. "Whaa did you mean by meeting everyone else?" Hanna asked. I nodded, and looked at everyone.

"Well.. The rest of our bands are in Aus, and so is Blood on the Dancefloor and Black Veil Brides are waiting for us, soo" Laurence said. My eyes went wide. "Oh dear god..." I scoffed.

Hanna burst into a fit of laughter and i just fainted. I felt warm hands either side of my face, and i opened my eyes. "IS THIS REALLY H-H-HAPPENING?!" I said loudly, trying to breath. "Yeah!" Kier said in a victorious tone. I went bright red.

"Oh my god..." I murmured. "Hey Kellin, Vic Guess what?" Hanna yelled. We all stared at her.

"Libby has a giant crush on both of you two and writes fanfiction about you!" Hanna wailed with joy. I glared at her. "Whyy..." I murmured. She smiled cheesily at me and sat back. "I know i read it" Kellin laughed. I went bright red. "I thought it was cute, me and Vic are quite attractive together" Kellin joked. "Tell me about it" Vic giggled. I felt my phone vibrate. "wait guys? We haven't got any clothes" Hanna said something smart, holy shit.. I nodded in agreement, i wasn't exactly gonna go walking around in my school uniform for 14 days was i?...

"Nope, you do have clothes, you're parents packed the basics, and then we sent our crew out to 'Blue Banana', 'Funky Den', 'Drop Dead Clothing', 'Black Milk Clothing', 'Hell Bunny', 'Unif', 'Anthem Made', and you've both got 2 Pierce The Veil Shirts, 2 Sleeping With Sirens shirts, 2 Blood on the Dancefloor shirts and 2 Black Veil Brides shirts, as well as various pairs of jeans, leggings, shorts. And also, you both have a pair of VanZ each, a pair of black and white All Stars, a pair of blue Lee Coopers and a pair of panda slippers, Laurence's idea for the slippers though." Kier said. Both mine and Hanna's mouths made perfect O shapes and our eyes went wide...

"This is actually happening..." Hanna murmured. I nodded, not closing my mouth... Wow.

"Also, you got VIP tickets for my upcoming tour, Kellin's, FVK'S, Blood on the Dancefloor's and BVB'S Too, and Hit The Deck Festival,Download,Wireless and VanZ warped tour US!" Vic chimed. I started humming the chorus to King For A day, because i felt like i was living like a king (well queen) now...

"I-I.." I stuttered.. "I'm Speechless..." I managed to say. Hanna sat there singing Bow ties with Kier and Laurence. "This is amazing.." I said softly. "I heard you, and Hanna are forming a band" Vic blurted. I smiled and nodded my head. "Yup, im lead guitarist" I boasted. Letting a huge cheesy grin hit my face. "Awesome, what songs by any of us can you play?" Laurence said, spinning his head around. I shrugged.

"Umm... I can play Iris, If You Can't Hang, Do It Now Remember It Later, Let Love Bleed Red, All My Heart, Fuck You and A Trophy Fathers Trophy son all by Sleeping with Sirens, all acoustic and some in electric.. Urrm. I can play Kissing In Cars, Stay Away From My Friends, Just The Way You Are, King for a day (Featuring Kellin Quinn), Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides and Hell above by Pierce The Veil, and i can play Bow Ties, Diamond Dust and Crimson reign, Palace In Flames, Exploding Heart Disorder, At War With the thirst and Fetish for the Fenite by Fearless Vampire Killers... Which means i spend a lot of time in my room" I said happily. "If i get 2 acoustic's from a nearby guitar store, how bout we play some, for a bit to keep us entertained, plus im hungry and i don't doubt that every one else is too!" Vic suggested. We all nodded. "Sounds fun!" Hanna blurted. I smiled.

We pulled into town in to a city called Camarthen. Which is 40-odd miles from my hometown. "We gotta go undercover!" Kellin said. Vic nodded. Vic handed Laurence his shades. Vic put on my panda hat and Hanna's glasses (Sidenote LOL). Kellin put his shades and a hat on, and Kier put his jacket on with his hood over his head. "Are we well hidden?" Kellin asked. I nodded and so did Hanna. "Where's the best place to eat here then?" Kier asked. I shrugged. "Either the Harvester-" "Or KFC!" Hanna blurted. I nodded. "And the music shop is down there, they sell Guild guitars, Fender's, Gibson's, BC RICH'S, Ltd's and epiphones there, the cheapest's are ties between Fender pre-amped acoustics and a standard Epiphone acoustic" I said cheerfully, as we started to walk through the middle of Camarthen.

"Where first?" Kier said. "Let's go eat first, then we can go get the guitars and then head back to the limo" Kellin Suggested. So we went to the harvester, and Kellin was shocked. "I like this food. Lots" Kellin said happily, imitating a Scottish accent, it made me want to burst into a giggle fit, it was so cute and so funny! "We'll take Hanna back to the Limo, You and Vic go choose a guitar each" Laurence suggested, Vic nodded, soon Kier,Kellin,Laurence and Hanna had dissapeard back to the car park.

"So where's this guitar shop?" Vic asked. "Just by here!" I giggled.

* * *

The Limo started moving again, me and Vic sat on seats opposite the others with 2 pre-amped Fender acoustic guitars. Why are they doing this for us? Wow..

Vic turned to me. "What first?" He asked, oh how i loved his voice...it was so cute... "Who knows Iris?" I asked. Kier shrugged. "Who doesn't?" Kellin blurted happily. I grinned, since everyone seemed to know it, me and Vic started to play, in sync, and it sounded so perfect, ever so perfect... We played Bow Ties (Acoustic), Roger Rabbit, King for a day and Kissing in Cars before we sat back down. "Can i be a pain in the butt?" I asked. "Depends?" Hanna laughed. I shrugged. "I wanna be able to remember this day forever, so i was wondering if i could take loads of photo's, throughout the upcoming 14 days, as well as the tours and shows.." I asked. "Oh yeah we got you a new ipod" Laurence cooed. OH NO MY MOOZIC'S GOWN! I thought.

"We decided to be vain so we took photo's of all of us and put all our music on there, as well as the rest of you're itunes library. And all of BVB'S and Blood On The Dancefloor's albums" Kellin said. Kellin passed me the new. 25GB Ipod, 25 freaking GB, oh my days...

We took quite a few photo's in the limo... "Why are you doing this for us? Its amazing, i was just wondering, we haven't done anything special like...except listening to you guys" Hanna admitted. I nodded. "Well you 2 are followers who tweet a lot, and Lib obviously loves instagram...I can tell. But iv'e seen a lot of the tweets Lib put up, and all the thank you's she put up to you, for sticking with her forever, and all the pictures on instagram. Han, you've been everything a friend could be, and more to Lib, and not a lot of friends can do that, Lib's years haven't been the best, but you've been there to pick up the pieces and make it better for her" Vic said. Kellin pulled out a smartphone and iPod docking station and handed it too me. "Choose a song, any song you want" Kellin offered. "O-Okay" I stammered. I plugged my new ipod in, and put Sweet Child O Mine by Guns'n'Roses on, and everyone sang a long to it. These are gonna be by far the best things in life, ever.

* * *

After an eventful flight. (Eventful meaning LAURENCE SNORES VERY LOUDLY) And Kier writing PENUS on his forehead with a hitler mustache, and having heart to hearts with Kellin and Vic, we got to the airport in LA.

"I gotta ring my Mum" I said cheerfully. "Mee too" Hanna murmured.

*Phonecall Between Me and Mum*

Me: Hey Mum, oh my god how did this happen?

Mum: Well there was a knock at the door this morning, 2 handsome young men, then explaining to me who they we're, then cottening on that they we're 2 of you're mentally married husbands. I got told just to pack your basic belongings, bra's, sprays, socks etc. And so i did, then i got told everything else, and i was like, TAKE HER AWAY, (Sarcasm), Then they told me what they we're doing, and then there was another knock on the door, 2 more handsome men called Laurence and Kier, who we're a part of this too. Have fun.

Me: I don't even know how this happened, tell Nan i'll be alright, and i will see you in 2 weeks, love you millions!

Mum: Love you too, now go have a good time!

*Phonecall Ended*

Hanna finished her phonecall and we followed Kellin,Vic,Kier and Laurence to a huge parking lot, after grabbing out suit cases and other various items.

We went to this huge theater along the cost of L.A. Kellin stood in the middle of the stage, shouting random words. "What we doing here then?" Hanna asked. Wonder what the plan was now. "Well we're gonna all try and be a band together" Kier said cheerfully. "Can anyone play bass?" Kellin asked. Both me and Hanna raised our hands. "Han you take bass" I said, mainly the reason was she couldn't play 6 strings, only 4. Vic dissapeared and re appeared with 2 Neon electric guitars and a Neon bass. Vic had his neon Green Les paul style guitar, and i had a neon Orange one, they looked amazing. And Hanna had a neon Purple bass. "Believe it or not, i can actually play drums" Laurence said happily, picking up some drum sticks and sitting behind the drum kit.

"Can we do If Im James Dean? And then Whataya want from me? By Adam Lambert if you know it? And then any song you want?" I asked. "Sounds good" Kellin said. The mic's and amp's we're soon turned on and up. From left to right on the stage we're Me, Kellin, Kier, Laurence (Behind Kier With drum kit), Vic and then Hanna. We got to the bridge of If Im James Dean Your Audrey Hepburn, and both me, and Kellin screamed it, while Vic and Hanna we're going crazy town with the guitar and bass.

After that we went to a casual American café. As i went through the menu, my eyes landed on one particular thing. TACO'S. I'd never had them, but they looked amazing. "Hanna!" I said. Her face shot from staring at Kier to looking at me. "Whaaaaaat?" She slurred happily. "They have...TACOS!" I exclaimed. I was sat between Kellin and Kier in the booth, and Hanna was sat between Laurence and Vic. We looked uncasual to be honest, me and Hanna we're in school uniform, we looked kind of 'Proper' to your average American teenager. But who cares, I was hanging with Kellin Quinn, Vic Fuentes, Kier Kemp and Laurence Beveridge, my life was complete! After i ate my first Taco (SIDENOTE IT WAS LOVELEEEHH!) We went walking through the middle of Hollywood, and took loads of pictures, we went along the Hollywood boulevard, and it was lush, The stars, Hands, Names, the buildings soon lit up and it was getting dark.

"Let's go back to the hotel, and hang there, it's getting late" Vic suggested. We all agreed and headed to our, New, White Hummer limo, which was amazing, with a full in surround sounding system. We plugged Hanna's phone in and put Bow ties on, and we all sang to it, Especially Kier and Laurence.

We got to the hotel, and it was the biggest hotel i'd ever seen! Just as we got out of the Limo, i started to cry, with Joy of course. "Hey why're you crying?" Vic and Kellin asked. I thought i was gonna explode, this is absolutely amazing... "I-I.. I Just can't believe that i-im meeting all of my idols, and spending loads of time with them, having fun, joking around, You people saved my life, Hanna's an idol to me too, because she puts up with the wreckage that you all call me, and now you all are too, i dont know how to thank you" I cried. Vic hugged me, having to bend down because i was short. (Guys im 5"1 okay? Im tiny!)

"That's really sweet, we're doing this because this our way of thanking you for always supporting us and always having faith in us. Your always there for us, your tweets and pictures make us laugh, we even see some of those crazy conversations you have with each other! Its cute and really sweet, your inspiring us everyday to keep faith in our careers, and to keep doing what we do, because we make you happy, Hanna, and now many other people too" Vic said softly. I hugged him back, his hair was so soft, it was lush. And it smelt of Strawberry scented shampoo. As we pulled away i smiled. this was absolutely amazing...

As we walked into the Grand hotel, i admired everything around me, it was soo unique and burlesque like, it was unbelievable! I was living the dream!

We collected our room keys, and we headed towards the elevator. We all turned around and there was a huge mirror on the wall of the elevator, so we all posed and took a photo in it. Kier was doing the finger on the chin with the eyes 'I know im cute but shhh' pose. Kellin had his hands on his hips, doing a constipated face pretending to be a model, I held my phone up and did the Peace sign. Hanna and Laurence we're doing 90's reach up for the stars poses and Vic was doing 'Da Duck Faycee'. We looked, Very attractive at that point...

As we got to our floor we wheeled our suitcases down the halls. Me and Hanna in one room, Laurence and Kier, Kellin and Vic in 2 others. "Night guys meet out here around 9-ish tomorrow morning" Kellin suggested. We all agreed on the time. I hugged Kellin,Kier,Vic and Laurence. As well as Hanna and we all entered our rooms.

"No wonder its a fucking luxury suit!" Hanna blurted. She ran towards one of the huge beds and jumped on it. I laughed. "Dude this is amazing, dunno how we deserve this, but wow!" I said cheerfully, opening my suitcase up.

"OH MY GOD I GOT PIKACHU PJ'S!" I bellowed. Hanna laughed at me. Well, you gotta agree, pikachu is awesome.

We both had showers, and sorted ourselves out before going onto skype to our mothers, my little brother Dan started to cry, because he was missing me. Which was a first because he normally hated me. But yeah...And then we both fell asleep...

* * *

We spent the remaining days in L.A Exploring, living the L.A lifestyle, and i became extremely drawn to my Pikachu PJ'S And everything else we we're doing. We we're like a family, just a very crazy one!

As we arrived at the Airport, we were warned that the flight to Singapore was 14 hours long, no stopping. Fuck. That sounded fun. We got onto the plane, in first class again (OMFG FIRST CLASS. AIRPLANE. ) We all sat close to each other, so we could converse. But eventually we fell asleep for 10 hours. Which was eventful because Hanna some how leant across in her sleep to slap my elbow for no apparent reason. Ugh, crazy child...

As we grounded and got off, we all stuck together, Singapore was so beautiful, city lights were lighting up the city, the heat was nice against my skin but we we're all a little jet lagged. And we we're re-boarding in about 4 hours.

"Hey guys!" Hanna said cheerfully, that girl never fails to make anyone smile, she always has this way of just being like 'Hey, i'm the smiley, smile, or i kill you' sorta thing. It's crazy, you wouldn't understand unless you met the girl. Kier, Laurence... Wheres Kellin and Vic.

"Where's Kell-...OH dear god..." I laughed. Kellin came running towards us with Vic over his shoulder who was screaming. "PUT THE SEXICAN DOOOOWN! YOU CAN'T DEPORT ME KELLIN! PUT ME DOOOOWN!"

I laughed my ass of at that moment, as well as Hanna, Kier and Laurence. It was hilarious. I nearly died of laughter and starting to hyperventilate and Hanna had to calm me down. "Breathe Woman!" Hanna demanded, punching me in the back for a joke. I seriously nearly Died from laughing (Lol).

Kellin and Vic walked over to us. "Is she okay?" Kellin laughed. Hanna nodded. "Yeaaah im gooood" I slurred, i was still tired, but fuck it!

We spent that 4 hours wandering into random shops, and me and Vic kept playing with guitars in music shops. And we tried food (SIDENOTE: FANTASTIC)

"Ughh, only 6 hours to go!" Kier tried to make Laurence smile because he was tired as hell. We stayed awake the rest of the flight (All but Laurence). We joked around, the first class was a ghost town, there was us, and then 5 other people. It was weird, but we made the most of it and just joked around with each other. Vic was sat next to me (Yay) And we talked about everything. He let me play with his hair (Yay). I kept wrapping it around my fingers, and pleating it and undoing it. His hair was so soft, and it smelt nice, (Fuck nice it smelt gorgeous, then again Vic is gorgeous).

When we'd left the airport and got into another top noch limo, i sat in between Kellin and Kier. "Hey Kellin?" I asked. He grinned at me. "Hey Lib" He said cheerfully. "How's Kate? And copeland" I asked happily. "Their good, they know you too, well Kate does, but yeah, their good, i'll tell her you asked about her, she'll think it was so sweet!" Kellin said softly. I smiled happily. "Aww! Kate is so gorgeous, and Copeland is just...Oh my days, she's beautiful! You must be so lucky!" I complemented. He just grinned. "Aw thats really sweet!" Kellin said softly.

I turned to Kier and looked him dead in the eye for no reason. I was probably scaring him. "Whaa?" He asked. "CHUMBAAAH WUMBAAAH!" I yelled. He smiled. "CHUMBAA FUCKING WUMBAAAA!" He yelled back. I started another laughing fit, but remembered to breathe at this point.

When we stopped, we were in Darwin, it was beautiful, everything was by the humongous beach, everything was so pretty! "Just round the corner!" The Aussie limo driver told us. I loved his accent! Then it hit me... I was about to meet Blood On The Dancefloor, Black Veil Brides, and the rest of FVK... OH MY GOD! I took even more photo's out of the window, and when we pulled up, i nearly died. There stood, waving at us, was Dahvie Vanity and Andy Biersack. I forgot the ability to walk and talk...again. "Lib" Hanna whispered. I nodded, my jaw slowly dropped. "Its Andeh Ferkin Bershack and Dahveh Vaniteh" She slurred. i just nodded my head. More perfection stood before me.  
"H-Hi." I stammered. Andy walked up to me and hugged me. "My Name, Is Andrew Dennis Biersack, I am in a band called black veil brides, i sing, hug. And i don't accidently rape people, although i may have accidental racist moments" He said in his low, sexy voice. This was really happening...

"Accidental racist's are better than accidental rapists...I'm Libby!" I choked. Hanna soon turned from Dahvie and we swapped.

"Hey, I'm Dahvie, i have funny hair and a gay best friend!" He said cheerfully. "Wow..."I stammered.

So as we conversed, me, Kellin,Vic,Kier,Laurence,Dahvie and Andy all headed towards a building. I remembered to text my mum and Nan, before i'd gotten even more excited. As we walked into the building, Hanna somehow got a 'piggy-back' from Laurence, she was laughing her head off, and actually i somehow got to hold Vic Fuentes, as in THE VIC FUENTES, Hand. It was fun! "How many times you been to auz before?" I asked Vic. "Only twice, it's a nice place though" He said cheerfully. I nodded, this place was nice, it was beautiful!

We walked through another door, and there, sat in the middle of the floor (On coloured beanbags) Was Ashley Purdy, Jake Pitts, Jinxx Jones, Christian Coma, Jayy Von Monroe, Jesse Lawson, Gabe Barham, Justin Mills, Jack Fowler, Mike Fuentes,, Jaime Preciado Luke Illingworth, Cyrus 'Shane' Barrone and Drew Woolnough. I fainted in the hallway, all the surprize, i mean, wow! You'd be the same if it happened to you like! After waking up, I felt some sort of pillow made of denim beneath my head. I opened my eyes to see i had my head laying on Jake motherfuckin' Pitts' leg...Oh my god. "I'm, Jake!" He said happily. I grinned. Hanna was poking Ashley's tattoo, giving her view on them, and everyone else was just sat genuinely having a conversation. "SHE'S AWAKE!" Jinxx yelled. I looked up. "Huh?" Oh dear god, what is that beautiful creature... Jayy Von Monroe ran towards me and picked me up bridal style. "MY NAME'S JAYY AND IM GAY AND IM IN A BAND!" He yelled. I started to laugh. "Hiiiiyaaaah!" I slurred. He spun me around a few times, and then hugged me, and put me down. I felt a little uneasy. But i found myself bumping into Mr Ashley Purdy. "Hiii Ashleyy!" I giggled. He smiled at me (Oh that damn sexy smile).

"You're not dead then?" He laughed. We laughed with him, true, iv'e potentially nearly died like a thousand times in the space of 4 days already...

* * *

We all conversed for another hour about anything and everything until we came up with the best world saving idea...EVER.

We we're all gonna do our own take on 'The Harlem Shake', Its gonna be awesome, its gonna be hot, its gonna be sexy...Oh yeah, oh yeah...

It started off pretty normal, a few of us stood around Mike, doing hip thrusts while wearing a horse mask, which looked creepy as fuck, until... Da Da Daah! THE RANDOMNESS BEGAN...

Kellin stood there constantly shaking his head, while Jesse waved his hands and arms in front of him, trying to distract and/or piss him off, CC was under a sheet, violently masturbating while Jayy teabagged him while doing 'The Hitler' Pose, Vic made out with himself in the corner, while Mike intended on being a raving horse, Jinxx and Jake did a topless Rave, Ashley did the Gangnam Style Dance with Dahvie underneath him, Andy did the awkward dying robot dance with his shirt over his head, Gabe did the promnight Dance with Justin, Jack did the sexy and i know it dance with his shirt tide up like daisy dukes, Jaime was fighting himself, Luke and Cyrus we're crying while dancing like strippers, Drew was behind Jack intending on feeling his 'man boobs' and me and Hanna stood behind CC and Jayy, and did the awkward hip shaking floppy dance, it looks attractive, we all looked attractive at this point...trust me...

After that, the video went on Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, somehow ended up on YouNow, and onto Tumblr, loads of pics we're posted to instagram, and my Mum thought i was losing my marbles and had to be taken especially cared of by people in a mentalist's asylum. Yeah i love my mum too...

I somehow got a guitar lesson off Jinxx,Jake,Dahvie,Jesse,Kier,Jack and Mike. Also got a bass lesson off The Ashley Motherfuckin' Purdy, how's that, Huh? It was amazing...

**Okay guys thats all that i can remember from my dream because thats what i'd written down...if i have any more interesting dreams like these or even better, i will post them, promises. I gotta go, its 1:59am... Byee!**

***AdommyCherry :*3***


End file.
